Silent Savior
by maplegasm
Summary: Tino runs away from his abusive house hold only to find himself with nowhere to go. He runs into a silent, but kind Swedish man who offers him a place to stay. AU Yaoi / Shonen-ai Sufin Human Names
1. Chapter 1

[[Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, be happy I don't.

Warning-Contains BoyxBoy / Shonen-ai, don't like don't read. Rated M for language and sexual themes (Not gonna be a lemon, don't get your hopes up)]]

Chapter One

Rainfall coated the cobble stone road, giving the large imbedded rocks a glossy shine. The glow of the street lights bounced off of the mirror like surface, obscuring and streaming down the street in long, blurry streams. Tino found himself staring into a puddle that had collected on the side of the road. He gazed at his reddened eyes, his tears mixing with the rain and joining the cluster as it fell to the ground below. He gathered himself and pulled his coat close to his body as he began to walk the four agonizing blocks to his own door. He froze in his place at the steps, knowing exactly what was waiting for him on the other side.

Finnish curse words mixed with the blare of the television and the clang of a vodka bottle slamming against the coffee table after each drunken gulp his father took. The bruises on the teenager's arms began to sting again, bringing more tears to his eyes as he stepped up and turned the door knob. He took a deep breath and readied himself. Once his foot was past the threshold he shot off like a cannon up the stairs, locking the large wooden door behind him.

Not five seconds after the lock clicked his father was there, banging on the door with his fists and yelling threats in a deep and slurred Finnish accent. "Open this fucking door you little fagot. Are you too much of a pussy to face your dad? Come out and be a man instead of the gay little fairy you are." Tino stuck to the opposite wall as if he had been stapled to in. Inwardly he begged whatever deity that could hear him that the door wouldn't give again. Every blunt hit made him wince as if they were striking him instead of the hard wood. Every part of him ached at the thought.

After a few minutes his father got bored. Tino figured the man was to drunk to knock down the door like he had done in the past. Down the hall more shouting began, this time directed at his step-mother. Tino sighed in relief, at least tonight it wouldn't be him. He undressed, throwing his clothes into a heap in the corner of the room, and sprawled out of his bed in boxers and an undershirt. In the windowsill gleamed Tino's shining beacon of hope, a small, worn out, old mp3 player. He popped in the ear buds and blasted the metal music as loud as it would go. For a moment he could drown out his father's yelling, his step-mother's sobbing, the irritating hum of the street lamp outside his broken window, and the sirens that, while begged them to every time they passed house, never stopped at his door. Right now the only shouting the Finnish boy could hear came from the lips of an angry singer, and he was happy to let him feel everything Tino wanted to feel himself. Somewhere between angry songs Tino drifted to sleep, in his dreams he ran away and never looked back. If only that would be his reality.

A loud thump made Tino jolt from his bed, His father was back and angrier than ever. "You little bitch, did you drink all my liquor?" he yelled in between ramming his shoulder against the door. Tino stared in horror as the hinges gave way. The large wooden door dropped to the ground and his father's shadow stretched across the floor. The boy didn't dare look his father in the eye, not when all he could do is make it worse. He heard the fist coming before he saw it, but he still had no time to brace himself. With one hit his father sent him flying into the wall and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tino groaned as he attempted to push himself off of the wall. He gave up the effort when a sharp pain jolted up his left leg. Opening his eyes proved to be just as painful, his right eye too swollen to open even the slightest amount. Ever thing hurt and without even examining himself he already knew his back was covered in bruises. His father had left the door open, the hall light streaming into the room, illuminating the opposite side. Tino once again attempted to stand, this time setting all of the pressure on his right foot and relying on the wall for support. With a labored limp he made his way across the room. On top of his dresser sat a duffel bag. Inside were 200$ and a extra set of clothes. Tino didn't need any other reason to leave. Tonight was the first time the teen's father had ever gone after him so brutally. He knew the man unstable but this night could have been fatal. He was finally going to run, nothing more was left to convince him other wise.

The decent down the stairs was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He spend his way down the steps, completely terrified that his father would come by at any moment. At the bottom of the steps he was met by his step-mother. She stared at the bag in a longing manner before opening the front door and nodding at him, a silent gesture that Tino knew meant she wanted to do the same thing he was doing, escape.

Outside the rain had stopped, leaving puddles dotting the city streets like paint splatters. The sun peaked slightly, turning the sky a light, calming gray. Tino clutched the bag closer and began to limp down the quiet street. He thought for a moment about going back for his step-mother, but he knew she would never come with him. She was too scared of his dad to ever leave that home, if you could even call it that.

After a few blocks later the realization of his freedom began to kick in. He had finally did it, he had finally gotten out. He smiled to himself. The joy was short lived when he miss stepped and the pain in his leg sent him crashing to the floor. As he lifted himself back up again a dark shadow eclipsed all the light around him. Tino looked up into the piercing blue eyes of a towering man. The Finnish boy scooted backward in fear, thinking that the man had stopped with intent to rob him of possible worse. When he glanced again he realized that the man had an expression of confusion. The man sighed and leaned down holding out a hand to Tino. This time it was Tino who looked confused . The man motioned to the teenager's leg and then pointed to himself. It took Tino a moment to realize that the man was dressed in nurses scrubs. Without thinking of what he was doing he took the hand.

[[Slight warning, I'm not going to m'ke Sw'den t'l l'ke this, mostly because it takes too much effor for me ^^'''. Sorry. Another note is that the story is taking place in the US]]


End file.
